


The Desert Angel

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Space Pirates, teaser ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio are captured by pirates and learn a shocking truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desert Angel

The captives were marched to the bridge, hemmed in by the crew of the famed _Desert Angel_. The twins were nervous, but determined, while their pilot and friend swallowed against the certainty they were all dead. They were more worried that the fourth member of their ship had been injured when they were boarded, and part of the crew had whisked him away in a different direction.

"Darth Vader!" the girl of the twins gasped, before squaring her shoulders, on seeing the fearsome figure in armor, even if the mask was set to one side. "I should have guessed you were behind this piracy against my vessel!"

"Actually," a woman's voice said, before the command chair swiveled around to reveal a petite beauty. "The _Angel_ is my ship. This," she said, a hand flicking to the darkly armored man, "is my husband and first officer." She stood and walked toward them, while the male twin just gawked.

"You look like her," he finally told his sister, who had already come to that conclusion.

"As she should," the armored, menacing man said, though his voice was gentle. "For you both are her children, stolen from us by —"

"Anakin, not now," the woman said. She then looked at the captives. "You both are my children, as he has said. You, and your friends, are in no danger from us."

"Chewie?" the taller, older pilot asked.

"Has been taken to medical," she answered him. "Han Solo, isn't it? Formerly a part of the Hutt mob?"

"Heavy on the former," he said, blustering through this. If the twins were actually safe, he'd take whatever fate threw at him.

"Good." She inclined her head to them. "I am Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker, once known as Amidala."

The twins exchanged a look of shock, but as both used their gifts to reach out, they could feel it was true. There were ties connecting them to not only her, but to the feared man at her side.

"The Force has finally seen fit to bring our family together," Darth Vader, the man the woman had called 'Anakin', said. "Now, perhaps, we can undo the other wrongs done in the name of the Order."

"Perhaps, but first, the twins have questions, and they deserve answers," Padmé said, turning to go to the ward room off of the bridge. "Come, all of you, and let's start filtering out the nonsense the Order has filled your heads with."

"See, Leia; we were right!"

"Hush, Luke; they could be as corrupt as the Order and the Senate!"

Both twins spoke softly, but Anakin had keen ears, and he looked to them. "When the law is unjust, only those outside the law can make any justice," he told them both. "But, I'll let your mother fill you in, and you will decide for yourselves."

The trio followed the one-time ruler of Naboo and her husband, knowing their fates rested with them, the leaders of one of the largest pirate fleets in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is riffing off an idea I had that one or more Council members are actually in Palpatine's pockets. But this is just a teaser of a ficlet, because I have WAY too many AUs in the works right now. Plus, Pirates!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A God of a Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116127) by [Emperess Amidala (Twird96)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twird96/pseuds/Emperess%20Amidala)




End file.
